Dark and Light will Collide
by Do Shu123
Summary: Eve the queen of light, with captain of the guards Elsword, and advisor Rena protect the holy lands (ruben to altera). King of Darkness, Chung with help from his teacher Raven and the witch Aisha control the bad lands (feita to hamel). But when they fall in love with each other and with new evil forces, will dark and light collide? Warning: Slow plot, IPXCBS VPXRS GAXRF
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, sorry I haven't uploaded Snow Love. It's just that I haven't been able to get many ideas, so it'll be on hold. Sorry. This idea was bugging me for a while so I had to write it. It's really stupid anyway. Onto the story!**

**Eve: from base job to Code Battle Seraph**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Elsword: base job then Rune Slayer**

**Chung: base job then Iron Princess (Paladin)**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Rena: Grand archer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, game nor characters, I probably am ripping off someone's idea, themes from legend of Zelda and others, all I own is my voodoo- I mean bagel. Warning OOC!**

* * *

Well I'm sorry to tell you but your parents were lying when they said monsters didn't exist. They're very real, but they were sealed off from the world of light. If they stepped into sunlight, they would simply turn into dust. A boy with cream hair and dark spots was the demon's leader, although he was a demon himself. He had overthrown his father with help from his teacher and minister at only thirteen. There were only perhaps a few demons that could fool the light beings with their human complexion. The light beings were the ones living in the blessed light and not the dark such as the demons. Many of them are usually fairies or other mythical creatures, very few are actually the size of a human. Their leader was a girl, rather a nasod, with hair like snow. The last of her kind she was guarded by the most powerful warriors. Now you may think the humans were in the middle. Well no such luck, the humans were extinct after all. Yes, all killed by the demons, or rather the ex-ruler's (the cream colored hair boy's father) creatures in the Great War. Although few in numbers, their strength out match the humans by tenfold, except a few who escaped to the world of light, and one boy was taught to use the power of the holy runes. He is the queen's body guard, and with help of the queen's advisor one of the light beings. The few humans were the queen's personal army, the red knights! Both sides were at peace after the wedding, but let us go before that. Before the Great War was over, shall we?

* * *

_**Eve's POV**_

It was cold, freezing in the hallway of the palace. My white boots clank against the tile floor, as I head towards the main entrance. My combat drones tried following me once again.

"No Moby and Reby you stay in my room and go to sleep mode!" I whisper, and turn my head as soft swishing echoes in the hallways. It was the darkest time of the year, the winter solstice. Where night is longer than day, I shiver, not because of the cold but because of who was coming. Tonight is night where the demon king, the son of the humans demise and the one killed him, was coming to Altera, the holy land. Even though I am the queen, and one of a few nasods left, doesn't mean I can't feel fear. Hopefully, the treaty compromise meeting will be a success, and no more voices will disappear. This has to go smoothly, because this is the first time demons will step on Altera's soil in peace and probably the only time they will come. I am only a child why must I face this monster?! The reason it was cold in the hall way is because my advisor, the elf Rena, told me to only keep heat in the rooms to preserve money and trees. None of the maids or butlers is awake, it is unfair if they were, after all they have tomorrow too and it is near midnight, all but Oberon and Ophelia my nasodian butler and maid.

"EVE! EVVEEEE!" I heard a boy's voice yell; I turn my head to the left and saw a young boy with red hair clumsily running to me. Elsword, a human who escaped here months ago, Rena tells me he has been studying runes to become a stronger knight.

"Elsword, why are you awake? Your fellow knights, even the maids and butlers are even sleeping! And how many times have I told-" I lecture until he interrupted me with alarming news.

"I'm sorry Eve, but a black carriage is coming to the palace. It was really close, I think it's the dark ruler!" He says between breathes, my eye widen.

"Thank you Elsword…. Please go to your quarters now and rest…" I barely whisper. My chest tightens, as if someone was squeezing my heart. He nods with exhaustion and runs back towards the knight quarters. I gulp, and walk down the steps to go to the main doors. Oberon and Ophelia opened the doors, revealing a young boy, shorter than me. He had short cream hair that reaches his chin, two dark brown spots in his hair, and cerulean eyes with animal paw print pupils stares into my golden ones, a smirk plastered onto his face. I'm somewhat shocked that the man who defeated the ex-ruler of demons was this child, but I realize the dark must never be underestimated.

"Hello king of demons, I am Eve queen of light as you know. Let us discuss the treaty in the living room." I said with an emotionless tone, trying to act unfazed. He nods in agreement that smirk still there, "Please call me Chung."

I lead him to the left, and walk through the white door that Oberon opened. A blast of heat welcomes me as I walk to the chair near the book case and table. The fire sparks and sputters in the fireplace; this place would usually feel so welcoming but this time I never felt so uncomfortable here. The room was painted white, with bright red tiles covering the floor, and light green curtains cover the windows. I quickly sit on a chair; it was elegant white with pink and blue markings decorating it. I brush my shoulder length hair back a little.

"Lovely evening isn't it Queen Eve?" He coos as he sits on the chair across from me.

"Yes, it is King Chung. Now as for the treaty, may I ask that none of your civilians drink the blood from my subjects?" I ask shifting in the seat. His expression darkens as he frowns.

"Queen Eve I do understand that your subject's lives are important, but my kingdom needs blood, it is a part of our basic needs. Like sunlight, we need blood to survive. And ever since the humans died and the rest joined your army, my civilians need to drink the light being's blood." He states crossing his arms.

"Then perhaps…" I say in deep thought, finally I figure out an idea. "Perhaps each of my citizens can donate a considerable amount of blood to your kingdom, in exchange for peace? Light beings outmatch demons in numbers, but demons outmatch light beings in strength and size tremendously. But if all the light beings donate some blood then the demons will have enough for about half a year!" Chung seems to be in shock.

"Yes… that makes perfect sense… Very well I will sign the treaty, but on one condition." He smiles. My heart skips a beat, "Condition?!" my thoughts screams as a drop of sweat trickles down my head.

"What is your condition?" I ask; my voice unnoticeably shaky.

"That you will wear this jewel on your forehead, and never take it off." He pulls out an aqua jewel. It was the size of my fore head, and a golden border compliments the jewel quite nicely. I couldn't see any fault with me wearing it. I said no questions as I pull back my white bangs, and place the jewel onto my forehead. Chung excitedly smiles as the jewel seems to seal itself on to my fore head. I feel tired all of a sudden, everything was getting blurry. But nonetheless I pull out the treaty papers, and hand Chung a pen. I write down the conditions and such.

"It was a pleasure being here Queen Eve. But I'm afraid I shall be returning." Chung stands up, yawning. I guess even demons need sleep.

"Yes, and let us hope for a great future for both kingdoms." I stand up as well, turning around to exit the room, Chung doing the same. I couldn't see correctly as everything becomes more and more blurred out, and walking became difficult.

"My queen!" Ophelia's voice rings through my ears. She warps my arm around her shoulder and tries to keep me up. I hold up my hand as to say stop.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just tired." I reassure her. I hear the door open and close, as I walk up the stairs. I clumsily walk towards my room at the end of the hall. I open the door and carefully close it, so Moby and Reby wouldn't awake. As soon as my head reached my pillow, I was sleeping a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**And no, she didn't die. -3- Please leave a review if I should continue with this. Eve, Elsword and Chung were in base job. R&R And peace out to my lovers, haters, and masturbators!**


	2. Engaged! When!

**Hello everybody! I'm not sure if anyone likes this but hell, I'm continuing! I think I'm gonna put Snow Love on hold. PM me if I should start concentrating on that story instead of this. That's pretty much it I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword game or characters, I'm probably ripping of ideas, themes from other sources (such as video games, animes, etc.), all I have is my bagel.**

**Also I forgot ages:**

**Chung- 19 **

**Eve- (probably) 18**

**Aisha- 20**

**Elsword- 22**

**Raven- 33**

**Rena- Still unknown**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

It was six years after the treaty and everything was peaceful. I walk down the hallway happily to the throne room, Moby and Reby happily clicking and beeping. The sky was painted red, orange and pink as the sun set on another lovely day in the holy lands. The jewel on my forehead seems to glow with the jewel on my torso.

"Hey EVVEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard a certain red head scream

"EVVVEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!" Again I hear an elf's voice shout eagerly.

I turn my head slightly, finding both Elsword and Rena running excitedly to me. Elsword has matured greatly over the years, from a red haired brat hack and slashing with a sword to an annoying red haired knight, the first human to fully control runes and the captain of the guards. Rena is my loyal advisor, with long spring green hair and well… A large bust… Nothing has changed for her she is still the cheerful elf.

Rena tackles me into a tight hug and Elsword laughs at this situation. I complain and protest but Rena held her grip until she was done hugging me.

"Eve, you got-" Elsword exclaims tiredly. I interrupted him with another lecture of proper etiquette.

"Elsword I have told you many, MANY times to call me by royal terms! Because…"

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Oh great Eve is lecturing me… AGAIN…

"Because blah blah blah blah blah blah blablah blah blah!" was pretty much what I understand of her whole entire speech on manners.

* * *

**Back to Eve's POV (XD)**

I sigh as Elsword looks in to space yet again. I tiredly look at Rena, who was giggling at the scene. I swear I will never understand her sense of humor.

"Okay, your 'majesty', you got a letter from the Hamel castle." Elsword teases by emphasizing majesty. That's when it hit me Hamel castle?! Why would Dark Royals send me a letter? Hamel castle and the country use to be a beautiful place, with crystal clear water and lush plants. Until the demon invasion that happened years and years ago. Now it is the shell of the great city, crime roam around free and is controlled by an iron fist ruler. For if the criminal does not heed the words from the emperor or empress they are executed on the spot they stood on. The people who reside in Hamel castle and are not staff is named, "The Dark Royals." Moby and Reby immediately straighten up for danger.

I nod and stretch my hand out for the letter; Rena swipes it out into thin air. Honestly she can fit a whole sheep into a hand bag; I'm still baffled at that incident.

I open the letter, and then a puff of gas hits my face! Moby and Reby fly around me worriedly as the scent of vanilla lingered in my nose as the hallway grew dimmer and blurrier. I could barely stand nor can hear the worried shouts; I just take the letter out and read the few words there.

_"See you in your dreams darling…"_

Then everything turns black as I fell, slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Chung's POV :D (several hours ago)**

It was still early noon, the black clouds of smoke and just dark grey clouds cover the sky, hiding the cursed sun's rays.

"Your majesty Seiker… Why do you insist we stay awake at this hour?" A man with tanned skin yawns coming out of the shadows as I sit on my throne.

"Raven I told you before. I want to see **her** as fast as possible and you know that I couldn't possibly meet her without taking the chances of being a smoldering pile of ash! So the next thing is to see her in her dreams! And I told you to call me Chung." I cross my arms and puff out my cheeks like a child.

Basically, our sleeping schedules are the complete opposite of light beings, we sleep during the day.

"Yeah and if little Chungie doesn't get what he wants he gets cranky." Big sis teases as she mixes the herbs and powders, her purple pig tails bouncing as this happens. Well she isn't really my big sister… She is the witch dad hired before I dethroned him but she is like family more than dad was anyway.

Raven groans in boredom, and sits on the floor. I whine impatiently and groan along with Raven, obviously tired as well.

"A pinch of this and that" and "A dash of this and a drop of that" echoes through the hall ways.

"Aiiissshhhhaaaaaaa stop with the witch talk and huuuurrrrrrrryyyyyyy uuuuuuppppppp!" I whine while tossing and turning in my throne.

"Hey you want sleeping gas, or sleeping gas done right?" Aisha growls in response, Raven and I told her,

"Sleeping gas is just fine." She simply does a face palms in response and continues to do 'sleeping gas done right'. Ugh, when is this witch of a bitc-

"Alllll Dooonneeee!" she calls, oh thank you El for giving me this blessing of a sister. "Okay all you have to do is write something down, and seal the letter! And when she opens it the gas will at once knock the person out!" she explains. I just write down something nice and simple and slip the letter in the Cobo Express mail box.

The letter should be delivered at sun set then all I need to do is drink the potion Aisha gave me yesterday, and my darling and I will be in the same dream!

"Good thing for Cobo Express opening up, it's the only mail system that goes through the light world and dark world. And I swear on my father's grave if one demon or light being DARE intrude on that letter, I WILL PERSONALLY RIP THEIR HEADS OFF." I growl, massaging my temples returning to my bed chambers.

Raven chuckles; calling after me, "But that's too much of an honor!" Aisha's cackled laughter sounds farther and farther as I walk along the blood stained floor. The only reason I never had anyone wash it is because well… It looks like a carpet and it really looks good so why not?

I will see you again Eve…

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I wake up not in the palace but in a beautiful meadow with blue and white wild flowers and a gentle breeze flowing through my white locks of hair. I see that Moby and Reby was not at my side, as I felt a presence behind me.

"Who's there?" I ask turning around.

"Now, now, I only came to see you and chat." A smooth voice replies, and footsteps approach me. I remember that voice from somewhere, although it sounds a bit more mature and a little… feminine yet male...? I turn around, there stood… a female or is it a male? She or he had cream locks reaches his or her hips. He or she wore a white dress shirt, white sneakers with blue streaks, dark blue jeans, a sky blue belt with a golden buckle. I stood there blinking. I finally gained the courage to ask, "Are you a girl or a boy?"

The person stood there in shock, his or her flushed face having a shocked expression as they stutter,

"I-I'M A BOY! CHUNG, REMEMBER?!" I tilt my head remembering the last time I saw Chung. He did look like a girl but not this much. He sighs, and lifts two pieces of his hair. Wait two dark spots of a pikachu's… It's Chung. I nod my head agreement as I heard him sigh.

"Well I hope you remember from now on because we are engaged." I blink.

Once.

Twice.

ENAGAGED?! WHEN?!

"I'm sorry Chung I don't recall that we did anything of the sort of marriage." I reply calmly as my code had a mental breakdown, my cheeks although tinted pink. He smirks and just points at the jewel on my fore head the one he gave me on condition of the treaty.

"That jewel is royal engagement crystal worn on the fore head of the male Seiker's bride." Chung explains.

Engagement… crystal…

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT TTTTTTTT?!" I scream in my thoughts as I stood there dumb founded.

* * *

**Well that's the deal with the jewel now I can sleep in peace. Reviews will be appreciated! R&R! Peace out to my lovers, haters and masturbators! **


	3. Raven's flashback

**I AM SO SORRY. SO VERY, VERY SORRY. School… Just school DX So Columbus Day weekend for me so I'll try two chapters but I may be pushing it, who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword (game or character), I'm probably ripping off ideas and themes (games, anime, etc.), all I really own is my bagel.**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW DARK SIDE! YOU KILL ALMOST ALL THE HUMAN RACE, KILL MOST OF THE LIGHT BEINGS, AND NOW YOU POISON THE PERSON WHO TOOK ME IN!" I scream to the heavens furiously.

Rena huffed, "Now Elsword, Eve is just fine. It was just sleeping powder." I pace around nervously. Eve was like my little sister, small frail, innocent, and if a fucking demon dare touch her, I WILL KILL HIM! MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S EL I WILL BRING DEATH TO HIM! I frown and pace even faster. Rena sighs and rubs her temples.

"Elsword, I'm worried about her too. But that doesn't mean we have to start a war!" Rena instructs me. I plop myself into a chair, and puff out my cheeks. Deadly cold silence fills the air, only the sound of ticking resounds in the room.

The nurse steps out, smiling, okay good sign. "Her majesty is sleeping peacefully. She will awake in half an hour."

I had a mini party in my head. Little Eve is okay, she's alive! You live today dark side… Rena sighs and smiles and leans into the chair, relaxing. I do too, smiling peacefully.

* * *

**Rena's POV**

Elsword pacing is giving me more stress than I need. I swear I'm getting grey hairs. Eve… Are you okay? I wonder and glancing at the door fearfully. If you're up there than… The dark side isn't going to exist anymore. Elsword then starts screaming his fucking lungs off. I glare at him dangerously, I swear I'm going to hit you head with a frying pan…

"Elsword, Eve is just fine. It was just sleeping powder." I huff, Elsword just paces faster. His face was into a deep state of mind. Elsword always was overprotective of her. His fast pacing gave me more of a headache than I needed… Taxes, money, protection of the people, so many things to worry about, now this. The ticking sound of the clock booms in the room as Elsword sat down in the chair grumpily.

The nurse steps out, smiling happily, "Her majesty is sleeping peacefully. She will awake in half an hour." I smile as well, oh thank El… Eve already had her share of misfortunes. Eve is well and alive, and nothing needs to worry about. My, my, my dark side you cheat death once again. I lean back into my chair, shutting my eyelids, relaxing.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I was cleaning my red bloody blade, the white cloth dyed in red. Sighing, I look outside. The skies were painted with crimson clouds, swirling in the sky. Bright flashes of lightning here and there; dark shadows of buildings. Just a normal day like always…

I chuckle, "Wonder how Chung is doing…" The king slumbered in his room; so I was in charge for most of the killings today. Light tapping of feet, the faint of sound humming echoes in the cold stone walls; but the sound of dripping was louder.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I saw a glint of purple pigtails, and then she appeared into sight. Petit Angkor flew around happily, her one bladed battle axe wand dripping with crimson.

"How was your day? Good I suppose?" I smirk. The Void Princess smiles innocently, floating she replies,

"The guy kept screaming it was annoying." I stifle my laughter; I toss her the dirty cloth. She catches it, she frowns and teleports to probably the bathroom. In a few seconds she re-appeared with a clean cloth and started drying the blood off of her weapon.

"How'd you think the light beings are reacting to their little queen all of a sudden fainting?" she giggles happily. I stop and painful memories flood through my mind. The light side… Series…

* * *

**~Flash back~**

_I walk in the night, looking around. I was in high spirits; today I'm marrying my fiancé. My dear Series, but she was an elf and I was a demon so… we were eloping. It was getting a little late, so I start pacing._

_Then my dear appears, walking slowly in the dark she looks as if she was floating in the night air. Her spring green bangs covers her eyes, she grips her bow._

"_Series…? What's wrong?"_

_Then pain explodes in my arm, suffering with throbbing pain I hiss. Series had shot an arrow into my arm, the red transparent arrow disappears, and then black blood was flooding out, staining the black fabric even darker. My arm was aching painfully I clutch it with my metal arm._

"_SEREIS WHAT'RE YOU-?!"_

_She kicks me in the stomach, knocking me down. Before I could get up and defend myself, she presses her metal high heels onto my chest. Aiming her bow in my face, she narrows her eyes. Her bright green eyes, darkened and arrows pierced into my skin. My arm and legs were disabled. She ran, jumping into the tree, Series disappeared. My breathing was heavy, dawn was almost arriving. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I could barely breathe. Tears ran down my face._

"_Series… Why…? Series… I… Loved… You… Why…?" my scream barely noticeably. An hour before sun rise, Chung had found me, frantically he wraps my metal arm and lifts me up, his face painted with shock and sadness. _

"_C'mon Raven let's go home… You'll never have to come here again…" He mumbles, a few tears ran down his face miserably, dragging me._

_I was on the edge of death, I whisper before losing all consciousness, "Series…"_

* * *

I purse my lips together tightly, and tighten my grip on my blade. Aisha notices this; she nods her head in understanding and leaves the room immediately.

I remove the armor glove and touch the old golden ring. Caressing the engravings of her name, I take off the ring an examine it. Memories overflow into my mind; I twitch and throw the ring across the room. The ring clanks and rolls away. I try to ignore it and grit my teeth tightly. I sigh, and get up; I walk over to the ring picking up the jewelry, the ring that bonds me and Series forever. Then I notice another engraving inside of the ring where Series' name was written, I mumble the name, "_Rena…?_" Must have been a relative…

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Oh no no no no no no no no… I am NOT going to be engaged anytime soon. I just stare at the boy, who was smiling happily. Then he raises his eyebrow, "Ummm… So yeah we're engaged…" shifting uncomfortably. I shook my head, snapping me out of my trance.

"Ch-Chung, I barely KNOW you. I'm not going to MARRY you…" I stutter, backing away. Chung frowns, "Well we could always know each other after the marriage…" he mumbles.

I just face palm at his reply. I didn't understand his ignorance. I ask the one thing in my mind, "Why do you want to marry me?"

Chung blushes and bashfully turns his face away. I never thought I'd see the day where the king of demons BLUSHES. I giggle unconsciously; his blush turns as scarlet as Elsword's hair. He puffs out his cheeks and pout. He looks adorable like this, so I smile and giggle even more. I close my eyes and laugh, and then I felt someone knock me into ground. We roll around several times; Chung's grip tightens as he chuckles. I laugh and playfully hit his chest. I never before felt this warm and happy. Then everything went dark and black.

*Back into actual reality*

I wake up in a white hospital room; I groggily rise and examine the room. The sun was setting, shadows dance in the room. I look to the right, an orchid plant grew tall and mighty. Its petals beautiful and fragile, purple tint in the flower. Elsword walks into the room, talking to Rena.

"The nurse said she was gonna wake up right about-" Rena cuts him off, running to my side she hugs me tightly. Elsword's eyes widen as he runs to me and tightly embraces me.

"EVE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" They scream and shout happily. Elsword and Rena just hugs me tighter and tighter until I couldn't breathe.

"Can't… BREATHE…" I whisper; they quickly let go as I heavily breathe in the sweet oxygen. Then I notice,

"Elsword, are you… crying?" I ask raising my eye brow and giggling softly. Rena looks to the now blushing red head. She bursts out laughing. Elsword argues, "No! It's just liquid pride…" wiping his tears off.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

I immediately jump up, looking around. "Damn it…" I mumble unhappily. She looks cute and her giggle was cute as hell. I clutch the blankets, sighing.

"Morning Chung~!" Aisha sings out as she enters the room. I nod my head tiredly, smiling.

"Awww.. someone is sleepy~!" She teases, petit Angkor bouncing around. I chuckle,

"Aisha can you ask someone to make me some food, please?" I begged and whined. She sticks out her tongue, and says,

"Not a chance, ask them yourselves!" Then she teleports away. I pout and get up, I stretch my arms and legs. I went out the door, I smile and thought, "Today was a good day…"

* * *

**My brain ran out of ideas after this QAQ. REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSEEE? **


	4. The threatened Light

**Well this is gonna be shorter than normal D: Oh nooooo! QAQ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword (game or character), I'm probably ripping off ideas and themes (games, anime, etc.), all I really own is my bagel.**

* * *

**Chung's POV**

It was dark, pitch black even; no stars, no moon, not one beam of light. Don't ask how we get food, too long of a story. My cerulean blue eyes; glowed and the paw prints slowly mutated and took shapes of slits. Now everything was clear and distinct; sounds of loud snoring echoes through the halls. Raven was knocked out cold on the floor of the throne room. I lightly poke him with the tip of my foot, and shake my head. Better to not wake him, I call out,

"Aisha? Aisha, anything I need to do?" The mage appears, she puffs her cheeks out and teases, "You could clean your room up?"

I raised my eye brow, and let out a small chuckle. Aisha giggles and complains, "While you were in Lala land with the future Seiker, Raven and I did all the chores."

I happily let out a relaxed sigh, I want to see Evie-chan again~!

"But we left you with the most difficult chore of all~!" Aisha stuck out her tongue, and teleports away. Leaving behind a note with violet sparkles, girly much? I read the note silently; I whine and walk down the dark halls.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I sit up in my bed, poking at the meal that lay on the table in front of me. After the reunion, Elsword bombarded me with questions and Rena nagged me what felt like 3 years. I felt so sleepy and bored, but I was awake and alert. I sigh and place the meal on my writing desk, not wanting to eat. Then my thoughts went instantly to Chung. I wonder how red he can blush, darker than Elsword's hair. Does he like sweets? Is his hair soft? I blush and rub my eyes. What am I thinking? We've only just met and I'm thinking of him like I'm a school girl! Snap out of it Eve, you have a kingdom to run. But then… A marriage between kingdoms will strengthen them both. That and… it could be fun… No! I'm too stressed, that's it. Rena did say I'm working too hard, and that stress will make me loopy. Yeah that's it… I'm stressed.

Out of the darkness and silence of night, an arrow whizzed right past my head.

"Ah…." I breathe out. I shiver and tremble while I take off the note attached to it.

"Eve? You okay?" Elsword peeks in, and then he barged in. He stares at the arrow, and then he snatches the note out of my hand. His eyes scan the note and grit his teeth. He crumples the note, and whispers,

"Eve… You can't go outside anymore…" He closed his eyes and sighs. I was outraged,

"Excuse me? But I don't see how-"

"EVE! YOU CAN'T GO OUTSIDE ANYMORE! THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" he yells unhappily. I watch his movements uneasily. I nod slightly in shock, after all Elsword knew best when he was serious. I sigh and curl up into a ball. Elsword pats my head, sighs and hands me the note. I read in my mind,

_Dear your lovely excellence, _

_ Blood is red_

_ Your jewel is blue_

_ You death is near_

_ So there is great fear_

_ A promise of demise._

_ From,_

_ Anonymous_

I gulp slightly, and nod wearily.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

My blood boiled and seethes with rage. This is all the dark side's fault! They're the ones who drugged her, their probably planning genocide! Eve seems to understand, but she was so disappointed. Eve always loves the outdoors. I softly pat her head and sigh,

"We could always escort you outside, but… I'm sorry you'll have to be hidden away…"

She digs her chin into her knees, and sobs softly. I stroke her hair, my heart heavy with sorrow. I get up and left, she would want to be alone…

Damn the dark side, damn them to hell. Why, why do you want to take Eve away? She is my only family..

I swear I'll destroy the whole dark side…

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I cry slightly. I never was outside much, but being guarded all day and night. I'm like a prisoner in fancy conditions. No… I don't want this… Why..?

I cry and sob, even though Elsword left the room long ago. I wish everything could be peaceful… I cry and whisper unconsciously, "… Chung…"

* * *

**Welp that's all I got. QAQ Review please~! Peace out to my lovers, haters, and masturbators~!**


	5. The threatened dark

**Alright another chappie~! :D SO SORRY FOR LATE, SCHOOL! QAQ Also the boss and dungeon are in the wrong places and order.**

**Ara: To basic job to Yama Raja**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, characters or game, I'm probably ripping off ideas, etc, etc, I only own my bagel.**

**To the guest: I will post the fluff next chapter sorry.**

* * *

**Chung's POV**

I whistle in the damp dark dead looking forest. All the trees were char black; there was just the sound of the tapping of my feet. Then the flapping of wings circle above my head, the deafening cry of ravens cut through the thick silence. That's weird… Well I still have to do my mission. I take a quick glance at the piece of parchment with the ink stained in splattered letters.

* * *

"_Get rid of the demon in the Underground Garden. – Haan."_

* * *

Why do I have to help the Haan family member? He could easily defeat this demon… Probably… But since I need the funds I guess I'll take care of this thing. Wonder what Eve is doing… She wants us to get married, right? Yeah, she loves me a lot, there'll be no problem. I mean she hasn't started a war. That's saying better than my great ancestor. Maybe I'll sneak over there tonight. Hmmm..

A voice calls out, "Hey you!" I turn around swiftly, encountering a young girl. She had shiny black hair tied in a ponytail with a silver pin. She had orange clothing on, white frills and such, she has a metal spear. I raise my eyebrow and eye the note. Well I guess she is the demon may as well ask.

"Were you by any chance terrorizing the Haan family?" I ask bored, she looks at me frowning.

"No! I'm a part of the Haan family!-"she replies but I interrupt her, "So why did they send me, when they were already handling it?"

"Oh! Ummm…" she purses her lips tightly; I roll my eyes and start walking away. But as I did a mutated vine spurts out of the ground. The stranger girl screams, I immediately pull my cannon off my shoulder. I slam it against the foliage. Throwing my cannon forward, a blue aura charging in the end; my glance as cold as steels, I fire the single piece of ammo. The vine instantly explodes in the fatigue of the explosion. I sigh and swing my cannon around 360 degrees, reloading the ammo. I glance over to the frightened girl, she was knocked back into a sitting position, she frantically held up her spear, trembling. I had the sudden urge to face palm, I sigh and help her up.

"Try to train more so you'll get better at fighting, it's dangerous in this part of the dark world. My name is Chung Seiker, but you must know… 'Cause the kingship and such. What's your name?" I scratch my head nervously, I felt incredibly uncomfortable. I quickly let go of her hand.

"M-My Ara is name! I-I mean my name is Ara! A-Ara is my name!" she stutters. I roll my eyes away, well may as well be polite.

"Nice to meet you. Well gotta go. Bye." I mumble, flashes of Eve appear before my mind. I walk in the dead forest quick and easily.

* * *

**Ara's POV**

I grasp my spear tightly, clutching so my knuckles turned white. I blush a deep shade of red, Chung… That name makes my heart beat faster and faster. This is a problem… Oppa wants me to injure him, but… I raise my eyes and saw he was already gone, vanished as if he never been. I concentrate a small amount of mana and condensed to a sphere, I mumble an ancient spell.

"Oppa? Oppa?"

"What Ara? Have you completed you mission" a deep male voice asks. I reply stuttering,

"N-no, I-I um…"

"Were you hurt?" he asks coldly. Why does Oppa talk to me like that now? He use to a warm gentle voice, now its icy and as sharp as a dagger. I shook my head and sighed,

"I'm sorry Oppa… But this target makes me feel… weird…" I thought he would disappointed with me again, but I heard a chuckle. I look up to the glowing orange sphere.

"No worries, I knew you wouldn't be able to injure him, you're too weak. I planned for you to distract him." Oppa's words pierce through my soul, why does Oppa bully me now? I feel cold all of a sudden and I shiver sadly. I'll become stronger Oppa… Just you wait and see…

Chung's words echo through my mind, "Try to train more so you'll get better at fighting, it's dangerous in this part of the dark world." I'll try harder; I want him to see how strong I can be. I'll do anything to make Chung and Oppa proud, I'll even use the forbidden spirit orbs. Even if I have to kill billions of people…

I'll do anything for him…

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I relax on the fancy velvet chair peacefully. I stretch out my arms and sigh, "Maybe I'll-"

An arrow flies next my head, it thuds, it had a purple aura and it was transparent. A letter drops into my hand, I was about to put it into the other letter pile. When I saw the seal it had, the light side royalty symbol. It was white wax stamped with a symbol of a holy rune, with a harp entwined into it.

The painful memories of my dear fiancé's betrayal flash before my eyes as I unseal the letter and began to read the cursive neat writing.

"_Dear dark side committee, _

_ I hope you don't care about your prince because his blood will be shed on my blade. The whole elrios continent will fall by our own hands. Everyone shall see it our way._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Anonymous_

I grit my teeth and tear the note into tiny little almost nonexistent pieces. It was surely the light side, those back stabbing bastards...!

Something barges through the doors; I drew out my blade, the thin metal touching the intruder's throat. The pale blonde boy; immediately threw his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Woah, who pissed in your cheerios?" Chung mumbles, quite frightened at the blade. I shake my head and sheath the blade. I turn away from him and say firmly,

"Chung, abandon the marriage plan with the light side." Chung just looks at me with shock, he then smiles genuinely and speaks, "Don't worry Raven, everything will be-"

"Everything will NOT be fine." I shout, piercing his soul with my cold golden stare. He freezes, and gives me a questioning look. Parting his lips to speak, I interrupt him,

"We have a death

* * *

threat that is too dangerous to ignore." He glances to the shredded pieces on the ground. He gulps and looks down, and mumbles.

"I don't care…" He tightens his fists until the red was replaced with bright white, "I LOVE HER, I DON'T CARE!" He screams, I bit my lower lip unhappily.

"I'm sorry Chung but… I can't let you do that."

I breathe in a deep gulp of air and held in me as I clutch my hand, hitting the boy in his stomach. He gives a slight surprise yip and faints.

"My, my, my, was that really necessary?" Aisha purrs behind me, concerned over the unconscious prince. She pouts and pokes the boy's head with her staff. I nod, saying,

"The light side has broken the treaty. By the threat that was made today, we will declare war soon." I sigh, dragging the boy away.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

I swear if Rena hadn't calmed me down I would've went berserk… I puff my cheeks out and sink down in the chair further. Moonlight shining through the large window, I suddenly heard some tapping. Maybe I should get some sleep… I curiously look around my surroundings.

Writing desk, lamp, bed, closet, book self, etc. Everything seems normal. I yawn and rise from the cushiony chair, stretching my arms out. I crunched the rune books beneath my messy room's floor, I jump into the bed and close my eyes.

A crash and a shriek of surprise, I glare at the intruder. I had thrown a burning rune at the nearby vase, where someone was hiding out. The girl with purple hair, tied into pig tails, and had violet armor barely covering her. I rub my temples, why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night…?

* * *

**Next chappie gonna be some ElsxAish fluff~! :DD Read and Review. Peace out to my haters, lovers, and masturbators!**


End file.
